


The Hard Way

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI Bad Endings Drabbles (Post-Game Release) [2]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The Vald Route “Fourth Conquest” ending from Vald’s pov + a little extra





	The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you arent in the know for the context for this fic here we go
> 
> 1\. Vald Route
> 
> 2\. You told Devi you are not okay with threesomes
> 
> 3\. You failed to convince Vald to give this world a chance
> 
> 4\. Saji has snitched about what cunts Vald and Devi are
> 
> 5\. Vald tells you he’s taking you with him back to his dimension
> 
> 6\. You try to get the attention of Arata or the Professor by screaming
> 
> 7\. Arata gets killed

The cage door made an unpleasant sound as i broke it. It would have been much easier if I had just obliterated the damn thing but there was no need to other then to be spiteful. I broke open the outer door in a similar manner before stepping out into the corridor. 

Using just a fraction of my psychic power I discerned where my mate was. Once I caught up to him he looked at me with a confused expression almost like he was surprised to see me. No he probably was surprised, doubtless he had believed that the pitiful little cage would have held me in.

“Vald! You broke out of your cage?!” Kenta said his eyes wide between blinks as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Please excuse me for that, Kenta. I tried not to cause excessive damage” I said with a serious expression. “I needed to speak to you urgently” I added still with a serious expression.

“Oh. Okay. What is it?” Kenta said the confusion softening a little in favor of curiosity.

“I sensed Raiden in the cell next to mine...” I paused for a moment before going on. “I... sensed that he was bonding with someone” I went on before looking Kenta right in the eye. 

“Who was it, Kenta? Was it Devi?” I asked shifting my weight and still looking Kenta right in the eye.

“No. It was Saji” Kenta replied flatly frowning at me.

“Ah. I see” i replied unable to prevent myself from letting out a disappointed sigh. “And I assume he told you I’m a general who came here to conquer you” i said watching my mate’s face squeeze into an expression of sadness. He must have been hoping that I’d disprove the claims against me.

“It’s okay, Vald. We’re going to work everything out” Kenta said still looking sad but now with a desperate, hopeful light in his eye.

“Do you think so?” I answered tilting my head to the side, a little curious about what he meant.

“Of course. I’m here for you” Kenta said his shoulders slumping for a fraction of a second.

“Yes, you’re an asset to me, but what of Raiden and Arata? They’re inept morons incapable of overseeing a simple quarantine” I said unable to keep the bite out of my tone. “Just the fact I was able to break out of my cage so easily tells me all I need to know” i went on grimly.

“They’re scientists—containment isn’t their specialty” Kenta replied, surprising me with his willingness to defend the two people who treated him like he was garbage.

“Nor is the security of your world. Regardless of what Saji told him he had to know we could have been dangerous” I answered back grimly.

“I agree—I don’t think this place is run properly” Kenta admitted looking away, visible a little ashamed of his admission.

“I can count on you to be so wise...it’s why we were a good match, I’m certain” I replied smiling for a moment before schooling my features back into a serious expression. “But one being good doesn’t excuse the rest of his race” i added to which Kenta’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“What are you saying Vald?” Kenta said like he was almost afraid to even hear an answer.

“I can’t abide disorder. Your world would be better under our organization. You’d come to thrive because of it” As i spoke Kenta’s expression grew more unsettled and he hugged himself. Then abruptly—

“—Arata! Professor! Somebody! Vald’s gone crazy!” Kenta yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“What a pity. I’d hoped you would trust me” I growled gritting my teeth and furrowing in displeasure. Without wasting another second I put Kenta under my control.

“Glixcck~!” Kenta choked out stiffening as his eyes turned red as the mind control took effect.

“Let’s go. We have much to do” I said turning to leave and compelling Kenta to follow. Unfortunately his cry for help hadn’t gone unheard as Arata came sprinting down the hall to us.

“What the heck is going on?!” Arata said looking at first me, then Kenta, and then back to me. “Why are you out here, Vald?” he said in an accusative tone. I let out a low grumble at this new complication.

“Now I have to kill Arata, Kenta” I said feeling a blood vessel on my forehead ready to burst from frustration.

“You have to what?!” Arata protested, his eyes wide with disbelief. I ignored him and zeroed my attention in on Kenta.

“If only you’d had faith in me” I said disappointment blatant in my tone. I felt Kenta struggle against my control like a fish out of water desperate to breath.

“N—no—!” Kenta struggled to spit out. As he fell back under the influence I caught sight of Arata in the corner of my eye trying to sneak without being caught

“Don’t! Get away!” Arata pleaded as I whipped around and grabbed his neck. The last sound the assistant ever made was “AAAAIIIIEEEE!” before I separated his head from his body. I threw the decapitated head aside before grabbing hold of Kenta’s wrist and beginning to drag him along.

“Let’s go, Kenta” I said compelling him to walk but still holding onto his wrist just incase. “We’ve much to do before the invasion” i went on as we made our way upstairs in the lab and then through the portal. Once we were on the other side I released the hold I had on Kenta’s mind but not on his wrist. Next thing i knew i felt my arm being dragged down as Kenta collapsed onto the group like a rag-doll. I crouched down and used my other hand to turn my mate’s face towards me. 

“Kenta” I said. No response, just blinking and eyes unfocused. “Kenta” I repeated a little louder, still nothing. The way he was acting made it seem like he was still paralyzed but his eyes had returned to their natural color of brown. I let out a low annoyed growl and released his wrist.

“Are you going to kill me too, Vald?” Kenta said quietly looking up at me with tears forming in his eyes and streaming down his face like little rivers. I felt the anger that had started to build inside me immediately drained away. 

“No Kenta” I said cradling Kenta in my arms. He was still except for the occasional whimper, sniffle, and quiver. “I’m not going to hurt you, I swear it” i promised in a quiet tone. 

“I... I... I don’t believe in you anymore Vald...”


End file.
